Two Paths
by PastelPuke
Summary: Peeta is a young baker boy with an abusive mother and a best friend named Gale Hawthorne. Everything takes turns for the worst when he and three other tributes are reaped for the 75th Annual Hunger Games, including two of his best friends. What is he going to do when a certain male from district 2 takes a liking to him? Gale x Peeta x Cato RECENTLY REWRITTEN! Sorry for the wait!
1. Reaping

**Two Paths**

 **PastelPuke**

 **Pairing: Cato x Peeta x Gale**

 **Summary: Peeta is a young baker boy with an abusive mother and a best friend named Gale Hawthorne. Everything takes turns for the worst when he and three other tributes are reaped for the 75th Annual Hunger Games, including two of his best friends. What is he going to do when a certain male from district 2 takes a liking to him.**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello Lovelies! It has just been too long! I've missed you all so so so much. This is going to be the rewritten version of my previous attempt at this story. I am getting back on top of things, so I will be updating weekly in order to maintain a certain pattern. So yeah! I love you guys! Enjoy!**

 **xoxox**

 **Dri**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Peeta Mellark sits on his bed in quiet reflection. He thinks about Gale. Gale James Hawthorne, his rock, his best friend. Gale has large brown eyes set on a handsome face, topped with messy dark hair. He has a large, bulky build, making him broodingly intimidating. Yet Peeta knew immediately when he met him he was quite a softie. The way he smiles at him mother and hugs his younger brother, or occasionally kissing the top of his little sisters head when he tucks her in. Peeta smiles at the memory of Gale interacting with his family. Gale had the best hugs too. He would practically surround you with warmth and squeeze you tight.

Peeta sighs as he remembers the feelings. He then blinks. He could really go for a Gale hug right about now. He slips on his jacket and heads downstairs, ignoring his mother's glower. He shivers a little as he hugs his jacket closer to him, rubbing his hands together for warmth. A drop of water plopped on his head and he groaned

"Ugh, great.." Soon enough it was pouring and he was scrambling down the now muddy road, he stopped in front of the Hawthorne house and knocked vigorously until Gale's mother opened the door.

"Oh, dear.. come inside! What are you doing out in this rain?" She fussed, batting the baker boy inside the door. A small brown pigtailed head soon came bouncing over to him.

"Peeta!" The small girls voice shouted excitedly. Peeta grinned widely, kneeling down to hug Posey, Gale's little sister. "Ugh. Wet." The toddler groaned sticking her tongue out. The rain soaked baker merely grinned and hugged her tighter making her squeal at the cold seeping into her clothes. Ms. Hawthorne just laughed fondly. Clunky footsteps were heard coming down the wooden stairs. Peeta looked up to see Gale leaning against the doorframe wearing a toothy grin. His auburn locks were a little wet making it noticeable he got out of the shower not too long ago.

"Hey Peet." his deep voice rumbled as he walked past the boy, ruffling his blonde curls as he did.

"Gale! Peeta's here!" Mia shouted excitedly.

"Yeah I see that sweet pea." he chuckled before kneeling down next to them. Peeta looked at him with something dancing in his baby blue eyes. "Ma, were gonna go upstairs and catch up." he said looking up at his mother. Yes, it had been a few weeks since Gale started working in the mines. Peeta barely saw him. They used to hang out every day.

"Alright sweetie, c'mon Posey, lets get you dried off" He piped, giving a playful pointed glare at Peeta who put his hands up in surrender.

Gale lightly put his hand on the small of his best friends back as they walked up the stairs. Peeta sighed at the familiarity of walking into Gale's room, he heard the door shut lightly before he was caught off guard by a warm hug surrounding him. Peeta immediately melted into it, relaxing and laid his head on the miners broad warm shoulder.

"Gale.." he practically whimpered. The hold only tightened. A light 'shh' could be heard against the baker boys ear. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before Gale pulled back, still holding Peeta's shoulders. The miner wiped something from the boys face with his strong, calloused hands. Peeta soon realized he had been crying. "I.. my mom started ignoring me.." He said more talking to himself than Gale. "Dad's sick, and Rye and Wheat wont talk to me anymore.." He rambled on, telling Gale about all his problems. Everything seemed worse when Gale wasnt around. Gale listened for a while before he grabbed Peeta's gentle trembling hands into his large rough ones.

"Peet.." The older of the two whispered in his gruff voice. "It's okay." He murmured against the blonde boys forehead. The latter looked at Gale with his large blue eyes. Gale duly noted the freckles that ran across his best friends nose and cheeks. Meanwhile Peeta was busy staring into his warm brown eyes.

"God I've missed you Gale" He said, looking down at the floor. Gale grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Missed you too Peetabread."

"Gale its time to get ready for the reaping" Gales mother's soft voice came softly from downstairs. The boys stiffened. Gale nodded and suddenly the television came on. It was President Snow himself standing behind a white platform.

"Greetings Panem. Welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games Quarter Quell Unveiling." Gale groaned and plopped down on his bed, watching the devil whisper his sins. Snow looked at a brown wooden box that had been placed on the platform and took out a folded piece of paper from it, "In this years games, previous victors from each district will be reaped."

The teenagers sighed in relief. "...Along with a boy and girl from the public" The whole capitol audience went wild, cheering and clapping.

"Oh god… any kid who gets reaped will be slaughtered." Said Peeta.

"These people are sick." Gale growled as he got up and headed towards the door. "C'mon Peeta might as well get this over with." Peeta nodded and followed Gale outside. It had stopped raining. "How many times is your name in there?" Gale asked as they walked.

"Eighty-two…" Peeta saw Gale stiffen next to him out of the corner of his eye. "You?"

"Fifty-six.. how much is your family ordering?"

"They just want me to die."

"Please stop talking like that." They arrived at the square and signed in. Peeta flinched as the needle pricked his skin. Effie Trinket was standing on stage in an elaborate butterfly dress and a white wig with a butterfly headpiece stuck in it.

"Welcome!" Her piercing voice, laced with the capitals accent rang through the air. The crowd was silent. "Well.. lets get to with it then. As always, ladies first." Haymitch Abernathy was the only male victor from district 12 and Katniss Everdeen was the only female. This meant that there would not be a mentor for the games. Effie Trinket walked over to the two large fishbowl on her right. The one furthest from her was filled with slips of paper and the other one was filled with one. Her 4 inch heels clicking on the stage obnoxiously loud. She reached her hand in and pulled out the one slip of paper from the now empty bowl.

"Katniss Everdeen." The said loudly into the microphone. Everyone knew that was going to happen. She was the only female victor in the games. Katniss held her head high as she walked. Effie moved over to the next bowl and made a show of plunging her hand to the bottom. "Delly Cartwright." She announced. Peeta paled. Delly was his best friend. He watched as her blonde head moved its way through the parted crowd and to the stage. Her whole body was shaking as she stood on the stage. Peeta wanted to cry. He couldn't pay attention to anything.

 **"Peeta Mellark"**

He was instantly snapped out of his daze and stared numbly at the stage. The path in front of him was clear. He blinked a few times before looking up at Effie as peacekeepers escorted him up to the stage. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, but he refused to cry. He had to be strong. But he knew he was going to die. He couldn't kill Delly or Katniss.

"Now due to the fact that all tributed need a previous victor to mentor them, Haymich Abernathy will not be entered into the choosing. We will choose another male from district 12 to participate!" Effie said in a much too excited voice. The clicking of her heels were so loud as it echoed through Peeta's head. Her perfectly manicured hand reached into the bowl once more and pulled out that perfectly folded piece of paper. "Rory Hawthorne"

'No. No!' Those words played over and over in Peeta's head.

"I volunteer!" Gales booming voice echoed all over the square.

'Nonononononono' he started hyperventilating as Gale walked towards the stage 'No!' and with that last thought everything went black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello my darlings tell me all about it! Please review I want at least 15 reviews before the next chapter! I know it seems like alot but I really want to know what my readers are thinking so that I can make my story better. This is only the reaping but I promise there is much more to come! Please please please review! I know this is a wierd ship but I think if you give it a chance it will really grow on you! I hope you guys are curious to how I am aproaching this! I am takin a different turn with a threesome ship. Thats all! Gimme them reviews and I just might update early!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Xoxox**

 **Dri**


	2. To the Capital

**Two Paths**

 **PastelPuke**

 **Pairing: Cato x Peeta x Gale**

 **Summary: Peeta is a young baker boy with an abusive mother and a best friend named Gale Hawthorne. Everything takes turns for the worst when he and three other tributes are reaped for the 75th Annual Hunger Games, including two of his best friends. What is he going to do when a certain male from district 2 takes a liking to him.**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey babes! I am kinda sad that I lost a lot of my readers but kisses to those who stayed. I guess I was expecting too much. I thought I could just start over and delete all my stories and pick up where I left off but I was so wrong ~. I hope I can get people to like me again lol~ but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Xoxox**

 **Dri~**

When Peeta woke he was in the softest bed he's ever felt. The sheets were so smooth and the comforter was very lavish. He blinked hard to try to pinpoint exactly where he was.

"You had a panic attack" a deep voice next to him said. He turned his head to the voice and saw Gale resting his elbows on the bed, his head sitting on his hands. Peeta's breath hitched as he remembered the past events. He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. "We're on the train on our way to the capitol. Madge gave you this." He placed something metal on the bedside table. Peeta turned his head to see a golden mockingjay pin. He sat up, immediately regretting it as a headache hit him full force. Gale sighed "Peeta.."

"No. I dont want to talk right now." He said quietly looking at the patterned comforter.

"Peeta please,"

"Stop." And with that, Peeta stood and walked out the small door at the other side of the room. He knew he was being unfair and almost turned back but he was brought out of his thoughts by Haymitch Abernathy walking out of another door in the hallway.

"Hm. You're awake." There was alcohol on his breath and Peeta suddenly felt angry. If this man had just been reaped once more, Gale wouldn't have been here. And Peeta wouldn't have to lose the two people in his life who gave a shit about him. He didn't realise the intense glare he was shooting the man. "Whoa there fire-cracker, calm down and let's get you something to eat." He blinked and looked at the man. He knew Haymitch was a good person and wishing for him to go through the hunger games twice would be A vicious way to release his frustration.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Hey Peeta, its okay. I understand, I would be angry too. This is bullshit, all of it." Peeta merely nodded, continuing to look at the lavish carpet floor. "C'mon, Effie wants us to eat breakfast together." Haymitch led the way to the dining car, where a nice table was set and there were a multitude of barlike structures carrying different sorts of food. Gale was right behind him and Delly and Katniss were sitting on different couches. The tention in the room was unbearble. Effie trinked sat enigently at the table with a tense, forced smile on her face.

"Well sit down." She said politely yet forcefully. The threat was defenently behind her eyes. Everyone sat around the table slowly, not expecting her mother-like dominance. An avox came into the car and pulled the covers off of their plates. A delicious smelling traditional breakfast was set in front of them. Delly and Haymitch started digging in immediately. Peeta stared at his plate and Gale stared at Peeta. Katniss looked around with narrowed eyes and Effie glared at the wall.

"This is bullshit." Katniss growled. Everyone stopped moving. "What?! You guys are just going to sit around like nothing is happenning?" She stood slamming her knife into the table. Effie stood aswell, glarin daggers at Katniss.

"Mahogany!" She snapped. "Sit down Katniss just sit! And eat this delicious food because the next month is going to be hell! For all of us!" Everyone stared at her in awe. Nobody expected Effie to be one of the first to lose her cool. Katniss sighed and sat. Effie Trinked smoothed out her pink dress and sat in her seat slowly. "Now, everyone introduce themselves an say something about yourself. Haymitch you start." Haymitch looked up with his fork halfway to his mouth. He narrowed his eyes as he decided to play along.

"I'm Haymitch and I will be your mentor. You should listen to me unless you want to get killed." He stated nolonchalantly before returning to his meal.

"I'm Delly and I like Peeta's cakes." She said matter of factly. "We all love Peeta's cakes." She smirked at her plate. Peeta blushed and glared at her for implying something that happened earlier that year.

"U-uhm I'm Peeta and I work at the town bakery..." He mumbled quickly.

"I'm Gale.. And I uh mine and hunt." Gale said distractedly in his deep voice.

"Katniss. I like puppies." She said sarastically. "Now that we got the fucking niceties out of the way does anyone mind talking about whats really going on?" She said harshly. "Most of us if not all of us will be dead at the end of this. You got that?! Dead! Do you want to die?" She asked Peeta randomly. He shakily shook his head. "Do you want him to die?! Or her?" She pointed to Delly and Gale. Peeta was trembling now, anxiety building up in him. Gale stood.

"Hey-"

"Well guess what?! You will watch at least one of them die. Unless you die first." She growled. "That applies to all of you!" Katniss stood once more and left the car. Delly and Haymitch stopped eating and were looking at their plates. Peeta stared at the spot Katniss had been sitting for a moment. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. The baker simply set down his fork and wiped his mouth.

"Excuse me." He said in a quiet voice and politely pushed in his chair before leaving the car as well. He stood in the space in between two cars and stared out the window. Part of him still hadn't really became aware of the situation.

Later when Peeta was sitting in his "room" the sliding door opened. He lifted his head with the intent of telling Gale to leave him but was suprised by Delly standing in the doorway.

"Hey Peeta bread." She said and came to sit by him on the bed." He glanced up at her. He didn't need to say anything. "It's gonna be oka-"

"Dont you dare." He cut her off. "Dont you dare fucking say that Dell." She closed her mouth. "Look I'm sorry but it's not this time. You or Gale have to win." Delly opened her mouth to protest but peeta stopped her. "Hey. Dont. You have your little brother and your parents and Gale has all his siblings and his mom. You guys have something to go home to. You have people who need you." He grabbed her hand. Delly squeezed it back in return and looked down.

"We have some time before the games.. You have to promise me that we are gonna make the most of our lives before then. Just in case." Her dark green eyes were serious. She smiled. "I don't want to hear anything of death from you or Gale before we get sent in there. We will fight till the very fucking end okay?!" Her voice had so much emotion that Peeta couldn't help but nod. "I've already talked to Gale." A soft ding was heard over the intercom.

"We are approaching the capitol, all tributes please gather in the main car." A female voice with a capitol accent played loudly over the speakers. Peeta and Delly looked at each other with wide eyes before racing to the door of the car, tripping and stumbling over each other as they did. They had been dying to see the capitol since they were kids.

At the car Peeta, Gale and Delly stood faces practically pressed up against the window in awe. As passed the large silver gates capitol citizens shouted at them, clapping and screaming in excitement. Peeta felt like he was famous. He started waving at the people with a goofy grin on his face. Delly giggled and joined in. Soon all three of them were laughing dopily and waving at the extravagantly dressed capitol people. Katniss stood in the back glowering at the teenagers.

Once the tributes from 12 were pulled into Capitol Station the were escorted to a room where they were washed and waxed until every imperfection on their body was gone. Peeta walked/waddled with Gale to a room with a woman named Portia. His pale skin was red and raw from the fresh waxing that took place moments ago. He couldn't help but notice Gale's lean, muscular body that he tried ever so hard not to gawk at. And his tight athletic ass. And his cough-rather large-cough um.. Member. 'Fuck.' He thought. He had seen gale shirtless many times but now he was naked and had turned Peeta into a blushing schoolgirl. The baker meekly held his hands in front of his junk although Gale really didn't bother.

The miner had stole a few glances himself. The boy was incredibly skinny although not bony. He had an almost feminine curve to his waist and a nice delicate slope at the small of his back. It seemed to be pointing down to his ass which was perfectly round and plump if he said so himself. His body was soft but toned due to him running around the bakery with large sacks of flour. Gale got lost in his thoughts ans compleatly disreguarded anything Portia was saying. Next thing he knew a garment was being shoved at him. He took it and raided an eyebrow. It was a onesie.

"Its a onesie." He grumbled, pouting.

"Oh shut up, Gale its not a onesie." Peeta smacked his arm. "Put some underwear on please." He looked up noting portia was gone and peeta was in some black briefs he looked at the table to see some in front of him too.

"Oh." He smirked grabbing the underwear. "You sure you want me to put them on?" He teased. If it was possible, Peeta's blush deepened and he looked away. The baker started pulling up the suit given to him. Gale shook his head and started getting dressed as well. The outfits really were like a second skin.

Once they were done getting dressed portia came in with capes. Peeta clapped childishly and put it on.

"What is this all for?" Gale was confused because he wasnt listening when Portia was explaining things. The woman rolled her eyes and he really looked at her for the first time. He was flawless ebony skin and a mop of curly hair. The only makeup she was wearing was gold eyeliner on her bottom lids, which gave her a mysterious look. Other than that she was wearing a sleeveless black blouse and black leather leggings. She looked beautiful.

"She's our stylist, Gale.. And were about to go to the tribute parade.." Peeta said once it was apparent she wasn't going to answer. "I didn't think you were listening.." He muttered. Gale nodded meekly, only he knew what he was distracted with. A few Avoxes came up to walk with them with lit torches. Gale eyed them warily. Peeta backed up a bit. Portia just chucked,

"Dont worry, its synthetic fire, it won't burn 're gonna light you up." She explained as they reached their chariot. Peeta raised an eyebrow and looked around. There were new and old faces all around. He saw old victors from past years and new tributes thrown in with them. He turned, expecting gale but instead a handsome tan face with sandy hair and green eyes stood. Finnick O'Dair. Holy fuck. Peeta stood, gawking at the smirking man from 4.

"Hello, Peeta." He hummed seductively. Peeta blinked. Holy fuck he knew his name.

"U-um hi.." He said shyly, looking down. Big mistake. His eyes unintentionally raked down O'Dair's toned body. The man was wearing nothing but some sort of mesh shorts. "Oh wow. Wait how do you know my name?" He murmured. Finnick seemed pleased and this and took it upon himself to get closer, pressing their bodies together. Peeta turned his head away and tried his best not to make physical contact without falling over.

"You like what you see? And as for your question, I saw you faint on TV." He chuckled. Dread and shame racked Peeta's body. 'Well fuck.'

"You-you saw that?" He asked miserable.

"D'awe don't be embarrassed it was cute." He cooed teasingly. He looked over Peeta's shoulder and smirked cockily at something before leaning close to his ear. "I'll see you later." And with that he was gone. Peeta couldn't help the odd feeling left on his body. Nobody had ever done something like that. Well what had he done.

The baker turned around to see who Finnick was looking at and immediately caught eye contact with someone. It was a boy, he must have been a new tribute. He was hazel eyes and blonde hair. He was from 2 by the looks of who he was standing with. Peeta regretted not watching the reaping tapes. He was really tall, about the same height as Gale and was just as muscular if not more. Man but this guy looked like a beast. He was dressed as a spartan soldier. His face was cold and hard to read. It felt as if he was staring right through Peeta's soul. And the baker couldn't help but shudder. He boy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Who you looking at?" The voice came from right behind Peeta, making him jump and yelp in fright. He heard Gales deep laughter and turned around, hitting at him rather furiously. Gale just continued laughing and blocking Peeta's half-hearted attacks before grabbing him and picking him up. "You shouldn't have even tried, shortie."

"Gale where the fuck were you. I got visually raped by Finnick O'Dair and mindfucked by some guy from two!" He said struggling in Gale's strong arms for a while but soon gave up.

"Your so cute when you're mad, like an irritated puppy." He chuckled before putting Peeta down, who just glared, pouting at him. "Portia said it's time to get on the chariots. You with Clove, me with Katniss." Peeta grumbled but did as he was told. Everyone around them were getting on their respective chariots. All of the vessels lined up in order of district and awaited for the large doors to open so that the capitol can see their toys paraded at their best. The Avoxes came and lit their capes. The double doors opened and the parade began.

 **TBC**

 **Authors Note**

 **Alright babes review! I am not gonna put a limit on it because not as many people read this story as they used to so I can only hope that it is to your guys' liking. Btw I got a request for a katniss smut oneshot. I am trying honestly but it might take a bit. Other than the person who requested that, I want nobody else to request anythig centered around Katniss please. I don't really do straight fics and I don't like her character, making it hard to write about her. Dont worry I will get that request done because I told you I would so I will. But I wont be writing ANYTHING else with Katniss as the main character m'kay? Review replies down below~**

 **Jvaughn410: Thanks! I did change his eye color because I like them as brown. And I understand how it can seem rushed. Sometimes I get anxious about getting to the games so I might end up rushing a bit. I promise I'm not trying to! I've rewritten that chapter so many times because of it. I think it has to do with the fact I have to write on a phone. Yep, my computer is broken so its hard to edit. Please keep up with the constructive criticism because once my computer gets fixed I will edit the story a bit.**

 **Genna: Thanks hun I'm typing my thumbs off!**

 **Ardiethepenguin: YAAAAAAASSS YOUR ONE OF MY ORIGINAL PANCAKES! I didn't know a lotta people liked this ship. Honestly ff isnt as popular as it used to be. But I'm back babe!**

 **Morganaxmerlin: I got you, homes.**

 **MBrag2002: •3• take it, babe.**


	3. The Black Parade

**Two Paths**

 **PastelPuke**

 **Pairing: Cato x Peeta x Gale**

 **Summary: Peeta is a young baker boy with an abusive mother and a best friend named Gale Hawthorne. Everything takes turns for the worst when he and three other tributes are reaped for the 75th Annual Hunger Games, including two of his best friends. What is he going to do when a certain male from district 2 takes a liking to him.**

 **Authors Note**

 **Heeeeeey sexy people~~~**

 **Yes I am updating early to make up for my late update before! I know I made an extra long chapter last time (almost 3,000 words) that's the longest chapter I personally have written. Anyway I was just sitting around complaining to myself about how I wish my favorite authors would update because nobody has updates in a good week and a half. So I took it upon myself to sate my own cravings. Well here are review replies and enjoy loves!**

 **Xoxox**

 **•Dri•**

 **Genbo: Ikr. Thanks babe!**

 **Jvaughn410: hmmmmmm.. Hmmmmmmmm.. Okay so that would be hot I agree but I think I might make a separate story for that. Mainly because i kind of already have my version of his character mapped out. Like this Finnick flirts and crosses the line sometimes but he doesn't really go too far. If it does he is a one night stand guy because of Annie. Glad you liked it tho~**

 **Morganaxmerlin: I got you.**

 **Ardiethepenguin: I am here to grant your wishes tho this is kinda a filler chappie.**

 **And so we begin...**

As soon as those door opened Peeta heard the screaming and cheering of the capitol people. He payed no heed to the flames on his cape as the chariots wheeled out one by one. He stared at a bombshell-like blonde girl and a tall slim brunette boy came out first. Followed by the siblings Gloss and Cashmere. Next The blonde boy who stared into Peeta's soul came out with a young girl who looked no older than 15. She looked murderous and the blonde looked powerfully strong. After them came Brutus and Enobaria. She had no problem with baring her sharpened teeth which made the tributes cringe yet the crowd went wild.

Peeta rolled his eyes as the way Finnick hammed up his performance when the tributes from 4 were wheeled out. Of course the capitol swooned at his charm. Eventually it was time for 12 to make its appearance. The second they were wheeled out, Peeta was in awe. There were way more people than he thought. The screams got almost unbearably loud and he subconsciously grabbed Delly's hand. She took the opportunity to raise their held hands.

Lord if he thought the crowd went wild before.. He couldn't help but grin as he saw them on the big screen. He could see Katniss and Gale doing the same thing and the four of them never looked better. Peeta, for the first time in his life felt completely badass. The flames weren't consuming them, but dancing around their bodies.

The chariots were pulled to a halt in a large semicircle at the end of the catwalk. Tributes eyed each other, studying their competition. Peeta just stared miserably at the stage in front of him. The anthem played as the devil himself, President Snow waltzed out in front of a stand on the stage.

"Welcome, tributes." He greeted quickly. "People of Panem, tomorrow the tributes will begin their training in the brand new training center, specifically made for this years Quarter Quell." He paused to let the crowd clap and cheer in delight. He held up a hand to silence the people. "And you will be glad to hear that this year, the training will be... Aired live!" He said dramatically. The capitol people erupted in joy.

Peeta narrowed his eyes in disbelief. These people really only saw this as entertainment. The president said a few more annoying remarks about the special access that one could pay to see, like bedroom and bathroom cameras which seriously unnerved all of the tributes. All for the quarter quell of course. The parade came to an end and all the tributes were separated from their mentors and sent to a large bus. Peeta sat by Gale instantly and Delly sat behind them. Giving a small smile to the small girl next to her. Katniss was nowhere to be seen but they figured she was somewhere around there.

Peeta grabbed Gale's hand tightly, his knuckles turning white with the force.

"Hey, what's wrong." The miner asked softly, rubbing his thumb on the back of the hand he was gripping.

"I-I don't know I just.. Its so hard to believe that in two weeks a lot of these people will be dead. And the rest will be trying to kill us." He whispered. "Its really real right now." Peeta stared at their interlocked hands. He wasn't sure how long he could pretend to be okay.

"I know, Peet. It really doesn't seem real to me either. What this is.. It's just.." Gale honestly for the first time in a while didnt know what to say to comfort Peeta. But the latter understood. He just leaned his head against Gale's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Once the tributes reached the building they would be living in; they were led inside and sent to their respective floors. The tributes from 12 ended up in the elevator with the ones from 2. Peeta's eyes widened and he tried his best to squeeze behind Gale, who was in the corner.

"Jesus Peeta, there isn't any room." Gale complained. A few heads turned and the baker squeaked when The blonde boy from earlier looked at him. Gale watched the silent exchange curiously. He suddenly remembered what was said by Peeta earlier about getting mindfucked by some kid from two and Gale became defensive. He narrowed his eyes in a glare at the kid. Although he was quickly startled when the boy met his stare. His eyes were a striking deep hazel.

Peeta furrowed his brow, knowing that look Gale was giving the sexy guy. It was the "holy shit your sexy" stare. And the guy was definitely impacted by Gale's looks as well. Peeta suddenly felt uncomfortable as he remembered he was in an elevator with like four other people. Plus, the two hottest guys in the small room were eye fucking each other. A soft ding brought Peeta out of his thoughts they had reached the second floor. As the 2 tributes were getting out the blonde beau got close to Gale's ear and whispered something. With that he exited the vessel.

"I'm Cato by the way." He smirked before the doors closed.

Everyone in the elevator stared at Gale with a 'what the fuck was that, man' look. Peeta eyed him warily a little longer than the other two. He was so confused. He started trying to figure out what the Cato guy could have said.

His thoughts were once again rudely interrupted by the soft ding of an elevator. He looked up as the doors opened to the twelfth floor. All of their Jaws dropped at the sight of the large living room they were opened up to. Delly was the first to slowly step off the elevator onto the dark wooden floor.

About two yards in front was one downward step leading to the living room. It had a white sheepskin rug laid in the center and two sleek couches on either side. There was a flatscreen television on the far wall mounted above a silver fireplace. All of the walls were painted a light grey color. Before you step down into the living room there are hallways on either side of the entrance (elevator) there were 2 rooms in each hallway. The four of them stepped into the living room only to see there were no walls to it. On one side of the room there was a kitchen and to the other side there was a fabulous dining room.

At the table, a giant feast was waiting with Effie and Haymitch sitting at the heads of the table.

"Are you guys hungry because I fucking am. Bitch wouldnt let me eat until you brats got here." Haymitch said gruffly, ignoring Effie's glower.

"Hell yeah I'm hungry!" Delly immediately sat and began piling food onto her plate. Katniss silently walked over and sat begrudgingly. Peeta shuffled over to the chair next to Delly, leaving Gale to give him a weird look as he sat across from him. The group ate without much conversation. They were all tired and Peeta was the first to leave to go to his room.

He was immensely disturbed at the fact that anyone could me be watching him as he stripped and showered every day. Nevertheless Peeta unzipped the suit he was in and squeezed it down his body. He tried to be as unsexual as possible as he worked the tight leather down his rather wide hips. He walked around his room, looking through the drawers for some sort of pajamas before grabbing a sweatshirt and PJ pants he found because the place was a bit chilly. After he changed he set the costume from the parade neatly folded on the dresser and opened the window. Peeta Mellark always slept with the window open. The teenager climbed into bed and snuggled with the covers up to his nose. He was still a bit curious about what Cato had said to Gale but figured he would ask later.

With those last thoughts he drifted off to sleep, where he could dream of what his first day of training would be like.

 **TBC**

 **Authors Note**

 **Okay loves,**

 **Imma be honest, I am not really happy with this chapter because it was basically uneventful. Its a filler chapter. Thats all. I know I probably confused you with the way I explained how the apartment looks. Sorry babes it's late. Well you know what to do. Review and stay awesome my darlings!**

 **Xoxox**

 **• Dri •**


	4. Training: Day 1

**Two Paths**

 **PastelPuke**

 **Pairing: Cato x Peeta x Gale**

 **Summary: Peeta is a young baker boy with an abusive mother and a best friend named Gale Hawthorne. Everything takes turns for the worst when he and three other tributes are reaped for the 75th Annual Hunger Games, including two of his best friends. What is he going to do when a certain male from district 2 takes a liking to him.**

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey my babes!**

 **Sorry I've been busy but I'm back and better than ever! There's not much to say, I'll just respond to reviews and hop in.**

 **Xoxox**

 **•Dri•**

 **Ardie: thanks babe**

 **Genbo: thanks so much!**

 **Queen of Faeries: that really means alot to me!**

 **BlueberryChills94: No Peeta will not be a Gary Stu! Lol and Katniss was never supposed to be likeable in this story. I don't normally like her in fanfictions is general. She is definitely an antagonist in this one!And Delly is a bit obnoxious, but that's for good reason. Finnick flirts with all that's just what he does. He would fuck anything with legs but he is still a good guy. Thanks so much for your constructive criticism! Unfortunately I don't think that I will be able to make them that much longer until I get a computer. I'm using my phone for the time being and I try to make my chapters as long as possible although it's hard to tell how long they are.**

And so we begin...

Peeta awoke to a blinding light and Effie's obnoxious voice saying,

"Up now Peeta, it's going to be a big big big day!" Said boy rolled over in his sleep and buried his face in the pillow, groaning. Effie swiftly gripped the end of his sheets and yanked them off his body, making Peeta squeal and curl into himself. "Take a shower. And get dressed in your training outfit," she pointed to a set of folded clothes sitting on his dresser. "Be quick and meet the rest of us in the kitchen for breakfast."

Peeta contemplated the thought of getting up. He rolled to the side, not realising how close he was to the edge and landed with a thud onto the wooden floor beneath him.

"Ow.." He muttered as he clambered up to a standing position, making his way to the high tech shower.

There were rows of nozzles on every wall of the shower and the teen felt slightly intimidated by them. Nonetheless he stripped and made his way into the shower, clutching his body as if his arms would shield him from the onslaught that awaited. He looked at the buttons on the panel inside and read their functions in awe. Eventually he chose one and uncertainty pressed it.

"Full Body Scrub commencing." A robotic female voice rang around the shower.

Peeta would later object to the high pitched scream that erupted from his lips as he was suddenly being beat with pressurized water from all sides, including above and below. He turned in circles and flailed inside for 20 minutes as the shower ran its course. The door was locked so that he could not get out and flood the room. He shouted and squealed until the wretched thing finally stopped. He was relieved for a moment before the nozzles started blowing air with brutal force. The panic began once again before the giant blow drier stopped and the small door swung open.

"Have a nice day." The robotic voice said.

"Fuck you!" He shouted, clutching his body and trembling as he ran out of the bathroom.

He changed into his uniform grumpily. He felt so violated. His uniform was pretty simple, it was a black t-shirt with 12 printed on his shoulder and dark brown cargo pants. He slipped on the boots that were sitting at the door and beaded to the dining room. Everyone was sitting at the table including Gale, Katniss and Delly who was dressed in the same attire as he. Gale looked different. He seemed off.. Not in a bad way just weird. Delly grinned at Peeta,

"Well you sounded like you were having a good time in there" she nods towards Peeta's door. Peeta flushed and looks at the table as he sits.

"That shower tried to kill me." He defended. Gale let out a boisterous laugh and Haymitch chuckled as he sipped at his coffee while Effie looked confused. Katniss just remained scowling as she normally does.

Avoxes came and lifted the leds off of all the dishes in front of them. Everyone's eyes lit up as they was the exuberant feast before them. They quickly dug in.

"Okay, so training is important today. Everyone is getting their first impression of you. Including the capitol. Its different this year because this effects your sponsors greatly. Try to be likeable. He looked at Katniss pointedly who just glared back at him. "Make alliances, you're going to need them. There is talk of multiple victors this year.. I don't know how many for certain so I suggest you pretend that all of you are getting out for the time being. Everyone show a bit of their strength, enough to get people interested but not enough to seem challenging, understand?" Everyone at the table nodded grimly. "Good. Now get your asses on that elevator and get down to the training center."

They did as they were told and went down to the lowest floor. There was a large crowd of all the victors and tributed participating this year. Everyone was waiting outside of two big metal doors. As soon as they got there the doors swung open revealing the large, gym-like training center. Everything was grey, black, or silver except for the survival section which looked like a small jungle. Peeta saw, bow's and knifes and spears lined on wracks. He slowly trailed behind the others with Gale who looked just as in awe as he. A woman was giving an introductory speech but he sure wasn't listening. This was the perfect time to ask Gale what happened last night.

"Psst." He elbowed Gale in the side.

"Ow! Peeta." He whined "What?"

"What happened with you and that Cato guy last night?" He asked curiously. Gale raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh nothing." He teased, looking all too happy with himself. Peeta suddenly grew a bit jealous as he had his own theories on what had commenced. "We just.. Player around a bit." Peeta's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Gale!" He said, scandalized. Okay maybe he was a bit jealous but he wasn't going to say anything. He clutched his head. Gale smirked.

"What? It was good." Peeta stared at Gale for a moment. Well now he knew Gale's type. And it sure wasn't him. Peeta wasn't tall or buff like Cato. He didn't consider himself very attractive.

"Well glad you enjoyed yourself." He put on a playful mask and nudged his best friend. Gale grinned. And the group started to dissipate and wander throughout the training center.

Peeta quickly grabbed Delly's hand and they walked off to the survival center. Her eyes widened.

"Whats wrong." She asked, alarmed.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Peeta, you something's wrong. Does it have to do with Gale?" She whispered the last part. She was the only one who knew of his feelings for Gale. Peeta looked down. "Oh Peeta.." She said sadly. "Don't get discouraged. You guys still have a chance." But Peeta knew that wasn't the case. He didn't say anything about the games because he knew it would upset her. Peeta looked up across the training center and saw Gale and Cato eye-fucking each other as they showed off, in sword training. "Oh god." Delly's voice behind him made him jump as she saw what she was looking at. "I'm gonna talk to him."

"Delly.." He gave her a warning glare.

"Fine.. But he knows you love him, why is he doing this to you?"

"Delly he doesn't know I love him."

"Um.." Her voice was strangled. "Yes he does.." Peeta suddenly felt sick.

"Delly what did you do?!" His voice was cautious.

"It may have.. Slipped out." Peeta couldn't take it. "Peeta wait." She sighed. He left Delly at the station, playing with ropes and headed towards the bathroom. His stomach was doing backflips as he opened the door.

He was met with the sight of Finnick O'Dair was drying his hands and he looked up. He looked about to tease Peeta but stopped and raised an eyebrow at Peeta's watery eyes.

"Hm.. Whats got you all upset?" He asked curiously, getting a little too close to Peeta but the latter wasn't in the mood. "Leave me the hell alone, O'Dair." he muttered, pushing past the man and going into a stall.

He stayed quiet until he heard Finnick leave before groaning in annoyance, running his hands through his hair. "Fuck.." This was all so fucked up. He felt like complete and utter shit. But he knew he had to get his game face on. He would go out there and do as Haymitch told him. He left the bathroom and headed towards a hand to hand combat station.

The instructor taught him different offence and defence moves and soon he was sparring with the guy.

"You're pretty light on your feet, I would suggest throwing knifes for your weapon." The trainer said matter-of-factly. Peeta nodded as the lunch bell rang. He would visit that station after.

As Peeta collected his food he coukd feel eyes on him. He turned to see Cashmere an Gloss from District 1 eyeing him. Peeta furrowed his brow and decided it was best to ignore it. Gale nudged him from behind.

"What's that about?"

"I-I don't know.." Peeta stuttered, blushing. Gale gave him a funny look. He felt awkward around Gale now that he was aware that Gale knew his feelings towards him. Peeta looked at his toes as they walked to a table. Gale sat right next to him as he usually would, but this time Peeta didn't feel butterfly's he felt like he was going to puke. Here's Gale pretending like everything is normal while Peeta pins for him. On top of that, one of them was probably going to die.

"Peeta, are you okay? You look a bit pale." Gale's voice rang through his head. Cato looked at him curiously. He hadn't even seen he was sitting there. Peeta's head hurt. He was tired of this day.

"Yeah. Fine." He said curtly, turning to his plate and picking at the food. Gale eyed him concerned. "What?!" Peeta asked irritated, turning to look at Gale with fire in his eyes.

"Um.. Nothing. I'm just.. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Gale I'm fine." Oh but he wasn't. Everyone at the table spent the rest of lunch in silence.

Once lunch was over Peeta headed towards the knife station. The trainer there showed him the correct form and easy ways to throw from different angles. He got the hang of it pretty quickly. The instructor said he was a natural. He hit his target a few more times before he heard a cough from behind him. The instructor took her leave. Peeta turned to see Gloss and Cashmere lookin at him. Cashmere gave him a slow clap.

"Wow. Really that is impressive. And they said 12 doesn't train before the games." Her voice irritated him.

"We don't." He said rolling his eyes a bit.

"Oh? Even more impressive." Gloss said coming closer. "We are both rather impressed with you. First day and you already know combat and have a weapon nearly mastered."

"We'll be watching you." She said and with that they took their leave. Peeta stared after them for a second with a weird look on his face.

"Um.. Okay." He shook his head before returning to what he was working on.

A sound rang through the center and everyone headed back to their penthouses. Gale, Peeta, Cato, Clove, Delly and Finnick O'Dair were crammed into an elevator. The whole time, Gale and Delly were staring at Peeta while Cato was eyeing Gale. Clove raised a brow at Cato and Finnick just stood in the center awkwardly. Everyone got off onto their respective floors until Gale, Peeta and Delly were the only ones left.

"Peeta what's up with you today?" Gale asked irritated by his best friends standoffish behavior.

"Nothing Gale, just leave me alone." Gale rolled his eyes exasperated.

"What the hell, no! Did I do something wrong?" Peeta just closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to deal with this at the moment. He didn't want to talk about his feelings with Gale. Delly was in the corner pretending to be invisible. Soon enough they were on their floor and Peeta was the first one off.

"Hey kids how was the-" Haymitch started only to be cut off by the slamming of Peeta's door. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Haymitch didn't look at Gale though, he looked at Delly pointedly. He knew exactly what was wrong. Mentors had free access to this year's "everything is filmed" shit.

"I-I.. Gale.. Peeta. Im..." She didn't finish, she just ran to her room just as Peeta had, slamming the door. Gale stood in the center of the room with a bewildered look in his eye. Haymitch left him there. It wasn't his problem but these kids need to get this shit together. Katniss came up in the elevator seconds later, ignoring Gale and heading to her room.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that's all folks! Again, so sorry for the late post I had bad writers block but im on and poppin again! Until next time!**

 **Xoxox**

 **Dri**


End file.
